Odd Behavior
by nakuney
Summary: Basically, i saw a picture on tumblir of Weiss bending over in front of Ruby, and Ruby just kind of trying to lean away from it saying she didn't understand what it meant. so that kind of got me thinking about it. So here we are odd behavior


An arm encased in a familiar white jacket reaches around and beneath my outstretched arm. I feel a pair of breasts pushing in my back. I follow the arm to the face and it was none other than Weiss Schnee. My partner and teammate at Beacon Academy. I wasn't sure why I looked, I already knew it was her. It usually was. This was just the latest string in her odd behavior. "Hello Ruby." She says as if this position was not odd. "Ummm… hi Weiss. I could have gotten that for you, if you had asked." I said confused. "You seemed preoccupied. I figured you were going over the test we just took. I didn't want to disturb you." She pulls her arm back, the cherry pie in her hand. She places it on her plate. This confuses me further. Weiss hates Cherry pie. I sit down to eat; Weiss sits next to me just like usual. I almost choke when I feel her leg against mine. This is not like Weiss at all. She likes her personal space. I eat my lunch as fast as I can. _"Why is she acting so weird. Maybe I should ask someone older. But not Yang. Blake! Blake is older. She knows a lot of things and she won't tease me or hurt Weiss."_ I think to myself. _"Where would I be if I was Blake? Duh Ruby! The library of course."_ I speed off to the Library. "Ruby Rose. You know the rules. No using your semblance in the building." Professor Goodwitch says as she waves her crop clearing up the mess. "I'm sorry Professor." She nods and I still run, but without semblance.

I stopped inches from running down Blake. "Whew. That was close. Do you have a few minutes. I need to ask you something?" I ask. "Besides that." I add. "Sure. Talk in the room?" she asks. "No. More private." I say. "Okay. I know just the place." She says. I follow her through a couple of corridors. We enter what appears to be an abandoned class room. "This used to be the music room." She says. "They had a music class?" I ask. "A long time ago. When this school was more then just a Hunter and Huntress academy. When the Grimm became more dangerous, they decided to focus on teaching us to protect ourselves better. Ooblek told me about it when I couldn't focus on studies because it was too loud for my ears." She wiggles her bow a bit. "It's soundproof." We sit on the floor our backs leaning against the wall. "So what's up Ruby?" she asks.

"It's Weiss. Have you noticed any odd behavior from her?" I ask. "Not really. She is still the same Weiss as usual." She responds. "Are you sure? Am I crazy? Is it just me?" I ask. "All those questions are debatable. I'll need to know more, before I can answer that." She says. I sigh. "Ok. So the first time I noticed this behavior from her, was I think the food fight at the beginning of the semester. Do you remember when she went flying into that pillar?" I ask. "Vaguely. I was pretty exhausted and recovering on the floor from Pyrrha's soda can attack." I nod at her. "Well, after she hit the wall and came falling down I caught her in my arms. And begged her not to leave me. I could have sworn I felt her fondle my butt cheek. Then the next time was a week later, we had just got done with some one on one training and I said I was bushed and that my feet hurt. She sat me on her bed and removed my boots and leggings, but as she was pulling them off, she seemed to linger and slid her hand down my leg. And pressed my foot her chest and squeezed gently. When I asked her about it she said she wanted to check my ankles and make sure I didn't sprain them or something." I explained.

"The next time was a couple of days later. We came back from training and she asked me to help her take off her heels. So I did. Then she moved her foot and it, umm... bumped my chest. A week before the dance after we finished shopping and you and Yang left to workout, she brushed my butt as she passed and when she sat on her bed she kind of flopped but spread her legs and I saw her underwear. Then she kind of crawled into her bed and looked back at me. Then the dance she slid her hand down my arm and gripped my hand and complimented my dress. Some of these things didn't seem too strange, so I took it as her warming up to me and being friends. When she hands me things, her touch lingers. Or when she says good night and you two are already asleep she brushes my hair behind my ear and strokes my cheek. In the past couple of weeks, she has been clumsier, dropping things. Bending over to pick them up in my view, left the door cracked when she showers, reaches around me to get things she could simply just ask me to get or wait until I move. Today at lunch she reached around me, I could feel her chest on my back. She reached for cherry pie Blake, she hates cherry pie. But the only time she does that stuff is when you and Yang aren't there. I'm so confused right now." I say covering my face.

Blake is quiet for a moment. "For the sake of clarity. Are you confused because it Weiss or because you like it, or confused because you think you might like girls?" she asks. "Confused because it's Weiss. I already liked her in that way so the last two, I'm clear on." I tell her. "Well, Ruby. I think Weiss may desire you and want be with you intimately." Blake says. "But we already are, we share a room a shower, a desk, PJs… Oh. Do you mean like intimate in the baby making way?" I ask. She nods. "No. Come on it's Weiss." I said. "People do things like that when they want and like someone. "She says. "Yang wants to make babies with you. But she doesn't do…that. Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." I cover my face again. "She's going to kill me for telling you." I groan. She places her hands on mine and pulls them down. "I know she does. I can tell. Faunus senses remember." She says. She puts her arms around me.

"Ruby. Weiss grew up differently then us. She was never taught how to be subtle or how to share her feelings. I think she has been reading one too many of my books. But if you like her the same way, maybe you should just talk to her." She says. "I just turned 16. I'm not ready for baby making things." I admit. "I don't think that's all she wants. She just doesn't know how to express what she wants. Talk to her Ruby. Tell her how you feel. That will make things easier and feel less pressure about those baby making things you aren't ready for. She probably isn't ready for them either." She says. I nod. "Blake what about Yang. How do you feel about her attraction to you?" I ask. "I feel the same attraction to her. But I am not good for her. Yang is a living, breathing and dazzling sun and warmth. I am the shadows and darkness; I would just tarnish that light." She admits. "I don't know, without the shade the sun can burn to brightly, too hot. And without the light, the shadows can't be seen and I do so love shadow puppets. Thank you for listening and the advice." I lean down and kiss her cheek. I leave the room to search of Weiss, while I'm brave enough to talk to her. _"What if all she did want was…sex."_ I think to myself.

I find Weiss in our dorm. She is lounging on her bed with a book. She blushes when she sees me and looks around frantically. "Who are you looking for Weiss?" I ask. "Yang. We had a rather tense standoff in the court yard." She said. "Well, I don't know where Yang is, but we need to talk Weiss. Like, now." I tell her as firmly as I can, but I feel like I'm going to shake apart from being so nervous. She sighs. "Yeah Ruby. We really do." She says. She pats the bed next to her. And my anxiety just shoots through the roof. I don't sit next to her, but I pull the chair from the desk and sit it in front of her. "Weiss. You have been acting very odd lately, especially when we are alone. You know the behavior I mean." She nods staying silent. "I need to know, Weiss, do you umm…want to make babies with me?" I ask blushing furiously, her blush matches. "We can't make babies dolt. We are both girls. But yes I do like you in that way." She says. I sigh.

"Weiss, I like you like that too, but I'm only sixteen. I'm not r-ready for sex." I tell her. She lets out the breath she had been holding. "Oh thank dust. I'm not ready for that either. But I do want to be with you, in that way, someday." She replies. "Jeez. This is harder than Yang said it would be. Ruby. I really like you and want us to be together, together…what I'm trying to say is." I hold up my hand. "Yes Weiss, I will be your girlfriend." I tell her. I bite my lip. "Should we umm…like kiss or something. I'm so confused." I admit. "Me too Ruby. Me too." She says. "Oh for dusts sake! Just kiss already!" Our eyes search the room, where Blake and Yang have hidden under the bed. "It's a bit tight down here." Blake says. We stare at them blankly, until they crawl out from under the bed. "YANG!" Weiss shouts. "You kiss the girl, but not mine." I said Yang grins grabs Blake and dips her, fusing their lips together. She stands up, Blake looks stunned a moment, but touches her lip. The next thing we see is Blake tackling Yang and kissing her with far more enthusiasm then I needed to see. Weiss covers my eyes and walks us backwards out of the room shutting the door. We keep walking and stop on the stairwell. "Yang did have a point Ruby." Weiss says. "Huh? Wha…hmph." she pulls back. I touch my lips and still feel hers imprinted on mine. I feel stunned and then her hand slides down my arm and we lace our fingers together and just go for a leisurely stroll.


End file.
